Setting Goals
by lilyleia78
Summary: Last story for my PRSW7. Slash. Prompt 10-kissing in the rain. Sky makes a discovery about Jack's life goals and helps him cross one off his list.


Disclaimer: Not mine, please don't sue

Written for and x-posted to livejournal. Slash-boys kissing, you've been warned.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Schuyler Tate was bored. Half an hour ago Jack had been called away to deal with 'a walking toaster terrorizing D-Squad cadets.' He had promised to be right back and admonished Sky stay put until he returned. Now, half an hour later, Sky was seriously contemplating going after his missing lover. It was either that or straighten the room, but that would lead to mockery when Jack returned.

Sky rolled over restlessly and noticed something strange on Jack's desk (strange for Jack anyway.) It was a book, a real one. Curiosity peeked, he picked up the book.

"Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone," Sky read aloud. Mostly out of habit, the blue ranger opened the book to the title page. A slip of paper fell out of the volume. There was no title or heading to indicate what it was, but Sky recognized Jack's handwriting. He skimmed the note absently. _Get a dog…Play the guitar…Learn a new language…Try sushi… Kiss in the rain…See the Northern Lights …Visit Mirinoi…_

Sky paused at that last one. _It's a list, _he thought to himself. _Things Jack wants to do in his lifetime?_ With this theory in mind, Sky started to read the list more carefully.

"Hey," Sky jumped at the sound of Jack's voice. He hadn't noticed the door opening to admit the new arrival. Jack grinned. "Don't worry, I don't bite. Unless you ask nicely."

Sky ignored the innuendo. Instead he silently held out the sheet of paper. Jack glanced at the list and quickly looked back at Sky. Sky kept his face carefully neutral while his partner considered him. Apparently this was the right thing to do, because Jack settled down on the bed.

"It's something my parents did," Jack began, not looking directly at Sky. "They each had a list of things to do before they died." Jack looked over now and smiled faintly. "Of course, their goals were a little nobler. Feed the homeless. Help those in need. Be good parents…." Jack trailed off, lost in memory.

"They did all of those things," Sky pointed out.

"Yeah," Jack agreed. "There were more, but those were the big ones. My first night on the streets I decided to make my own. To kind of…give myself some reason to keep going."

Sky wrapped his arms around Jack's waist to offer what comfort he could but remained quiet.

"I borrowed some from my parents' lists," Jack said, pointing to a few. "Learn a new language. Visit the Northern Lights. Kiss in the rain." Jack turned so he could see the man next to him. "Do you think you could help me with any of that?" he asked with feigned casualness.

"Well, I could ask Syd to teach you to speak Bridge," Sky said with a straight face. "Most consider that to be a different language and, Syd claims to be fluent in it."

"Very funny." Jack phased out of Sky's grip and stood up in protest. "It's too bad it's not raining now. When's the next storm?" Jack asked with a wink.

Sky hesitated. "You never had a chance to kiss in the rain on the streets?" He asked carefully.

"Sure, but" Jack paused. He studied Sky, seemed to come to some conclusion, and continued. "I wanted to honor my mother's intent. Kissing someone in the rain because there's nowhere else to do it probably wasn't what she had in mind." After an even longer pause, Jack added, "And it doesn't count if the person doesn't count." He spoke so softly that Sky wasn't sure he was supposed to hear it. He decided to lighten the mood. Things were getting a little intense.

"Awww, that's sweet," Sky goaded. "Jack Landors - Red Ranger, Modern Day Robin Hood, and Hopeless Romantic."

"If you repeat that, not only will I deny it but you'll be sleeping alone for the foreseeable future," Jack threatened in his best I'm-Squad-Leader Voice. Sky paid no attention. He was formulating a plan.

"I have an idea. Come with me." He got up and pulled a bemused Jack behind him into the bathroom. Sky turned on the shower and looked at Jack. Jack was confused, but willing, and started to undress. Sky stopped him.

"I think running around naked in the rain is probably against SPD regulations," Sky said by way of explanation.

"This is a shower, Sky," Jack pointed out.

Sky rolled his eyes. Trust Jack to finally be logical when he was trying to be romantic. "Fine, we'll consider it practice."

"I don't know. We've been 'practicing' this for awhile now. I could just go add 'Kiss on a nice dry bed' to my list."

Sky stepped into the stall and dragged Jack in after him. He forestalled any complaints by pinning the shorter man between himself and the shower wall, arms on either side of Jack's head. Sky's lips were soft and gentle. He lightly brushed his mouth against Jack's, the moisture creating barely enough friction to feel the texture of lips beneath his own. He licked delicately at the water gathered in the corner of Jack's mouth, until lips parted in welcome. Jack made a small sound in the back of his throat as Sky deepened the kiss, tongue darting little touches into Jack's mouth. Jack's hands tightened on Sky's hips rhythmically, urging the other man closer. Sky happily complied, running his hands down Jack's powerfully built chest.

Never breaking contact Jack shoved. He pushed Sky's back against the opposite wall and took control of the kiss. Sky was dimly aware of the desire to reassert himself, but the thought was lost in a haze of hot, demanding kisses. There were lips and teeth and _Jack_ all around him.

"Sky," Jack panted.

"Umm?" Sky replied gruffly.

"My list of things to do in the rain just got a lot longer."

Sky chuckled in response and slipped his hands under the soaked red T-shirt. "Yeah? We should probably practice those too."


End file.
